1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet with a base plate and legs of metal, particularly as an underframe for pallet containers for transporting and for storing liquids in an inner container of synthetic material standing on the base plate of the pallet, and with an outer casing composed of a grid structure or sheet metal material attached to the base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, metal pallets were manufactured as welded metal section or metal pipe constructions or of deep-drawn components and metal sections. As a rule, the welded metal constructions have a high weight and are very difficult and complicated to manufacture. The lightweight constructions of deep-drawn components usually have a low structural strength and they are difficult to stack and to transport. In most lightweight constructions of deep-drawn components, the pallet legs are formed by cup-shaped deep-drawn components which are closed towards the outer side of the pallet. The strength of the pallet is ensured primarily by a closed basic pallet construction to which the pallet legs are welded. The connections of the pallet legs to the base plate of the pallet and to the outer casing of a grid structure or sheet metal material in a pallet container equipped with an inner container of synthetic material are usually screw connections. This type of construction does not make it possible to provide, or makes it difficult to provide, pallets of metal with skid rails because the pallet legs are not constructed as structural supporting members. It is technically very difficult to provide an improved connection of the pallet legs to the base plate. In addition, assembled pallets are difficult to stack and transport because they cannot be nested. Finally, a weight-saving basic pallet construction of synthetic material or wood has in the past not been manufactured for pallet containers because of the insufficient inherent stability of the pallet legs.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to develop a metal pallet which has a high stability while having a low weight, and which can be stacked in an optimum manner and makes it possible to manufacture a wide variety of types of basic pallet constructions.
In accordance with the present invention, the base plate of cantilever construction and the legs of the pallet are manufactured as a single piece from a sheet metal plate as the initial material by deformation, particularly by deep-drawing and/or pressing or by hydroforming.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.